Taken By Revenge
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: After Breaking Dawn - Everyones happy, finally they can live their lives. Esme loves being a mother more than ever. She might just get her wish after all these years. Rated M for a reason, lemons and violence. READ AND REVIEW !


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just merely borrowing SM's characters and having my own fun with them.**

**A/N: This idea just came into my head. I hope to write other ones like this, as an continuation of this one. Let me know what you think. Please read and review. This is also my first lemon, let me know if I did okay.**

**

* * *

**

Taken By Revenge

Chapter 1: Caught In the Act

~Esme's POV~

I sat at the kitchen table looking out the window. I could watch them all day long. My beautiful family. I don't know what I did to receive such a wonderful life. Rose and Emmett were laying on the lawn together, hands lovingly wondering over each others bodies. Smiling at each other and receiving kisses from one other.

I remember when Carlisle brought Rose home, she had suffered so much. It killed me to see her in such pain, but I knew it was for the better. After she killed the men that did such horrible things too her, I could understand. After suffering all those years with Charles. I shuttered at the thought. But when she brought Emmett home I could see the light in her eyes. The light that deserved to be there. Her and Emmett quickly became close and they fell in love. Rose whispered something in Emmett's ear. Smiling he took her hand and they quickly ran into the forest.

I turned my attention over to Alice and Jasper. They came to us in a flash. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_The others were all out hunting. I stayed home glad to get some house work done. I was dusting the curtains and there was a sudden knock at the door. Confused I walked to the door and opened it. I was suddenly scared. There were two red eye vampires starting at me. One was very small, she was smiling at me as if I was a long lost friend. The other was male, he was quite tall with dozens of bites all over his body. _

"_Esme, its finally so nice to meet you" she said in a very high bell voice. _

"Nana, Nana I hurt my finger." Nessie cryed holding her hand out to me.

Coming out of my trance I turned my attention to my little angel.

"Oh sweet heart, what happened ? Let Nana see." I reached for her hand.

Nodding she held out her to let me examine it. I put some pressure to it.

"OUCH!, NANA THAT HURT DON'T TO THAT." Nessie screamed whipping her out of mine.

"Oh sweet heart, Nana is sorry, I need to see if its broken or not, I promise to be more gentle. Please let me see again?" I smiled. Nessie lifted her eye brow, she was searching my face. She gave me her hand. Guess she got the look she was looking for. I had to put more pressure on it. I warned her. She made a face but let me continue my work.

"Dear, looks like we have a little broken finger here, how did this happen? Where are your momma and dad?"

"I was playing in the tree and I slipped and landed on my finger." she sniffled. "And momma and dad are talking to Jacob, I think he's in trouble … I don't want him to be in trouble."

I couldn't help but smile. Nessie really loved that boy, they were inseparable, always laughing and playing around. One day the feelings Nessie had for Jacob were going to change, and we were gonna have a big issue on our hands. I still don't know how Edward and Bella are going to react, but that's not for some time… I hope.

~10 minutes later~ (in Carlisle's office)

"Okay sweetie, just be careful and it should heal up in no time."

"Yahe !, thanks Nana," Nessie hugged me than ran down the stairs.

"Now that was the cutest thing I ever did see."

I turned around to see my Carlisle looking at me with a look of true love on his face.

"Well I do try my best Dr. Cullen." I giggled.

~Carlisle's POV~

She was the most beautiful thing God had put on earth, I had to have her now. I walked over to her and kissed her, I put everything I had into that kiss. Moaning into my mouth Esme quickly responded. Wrapping her arms around my neck I guided her to my desk front.

"Hmm, you taste so good" I said as my lips went down her neck.

"Carlisle …" she moaned. Her hands were going down my chest, I could feel her fingers un doing the buttons of my shirt.

Repaying the deed I undid hers. Her blouse quickly hit the floor. I looked down at her chest. Sighing I took a breast in my hand. She smiled and placed her hand on mine to apply more pressure.

"Stop teasing me and get on with it" she snarled.

"Your wish is my command." I put my hands on her waist. Together we lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked out of my office, kissing her all over as we made our way down the hall to our room. I dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Her hands paid attention to my pants. I helped her with those.

Esme quickly flipped us. God I love it when shes on top.

"Baby, I love you" she whispered. Leaning down she kissed my beating member. I put my hands in her hair.

"Esme … please."

Laughing she took off the remaining of my clothes and straddled me. I looked up at her admiring her. She had to much clothes on. I un hooked her bra and went to her skirt. It was taking to much time to I ripped it off her, underwear included.

"Someone's being rough" she teased.

I laughed to myself. I lifted her up and brought her down on my cock. She gasped in pleasure. Being inside Esme is more delicious that the taste of human blood. I grabbed her hips and started rocking her back harder and harder. Bouncing on top of me her head went back as we rocked faster.

"Yes, damm, yes baby , right there … PLEASE" she hushed. Her hands were now on my chest.

I was so close to my climax, I never wanted this moment to end. She looked down at me, our eyes connected. This was the part of out love making I look most forward to. You can read someone completely just by looking into their eyes. All I could see was love, love for me.

"Im so close …" she whined

"Almost there, just a bit longer" I begged.

"Nana, Papa?"

I froze …

* * *

"The potion is finally ready for us to use master, whom do wish we use, as our test subject?"

I have being thinking long and hard about that question, even longer than before my sweet Jane had asked me. They had practically destroyed our reputation. No one does that damage with out being punished … no one.

"How would you feel about making a little trip to Washington?"

"Yes master but, why take so much effort and waste in on them?" she asked.

"No one does that to us and doesn't go unpunished me dear."

"Yes master." Jane bent down and kissed my shoe. "I shall start preparing for our long journey."

* * *

**A/N: There it is ! YOUR REVIEWS mean everything to me. Its nice to wake up to them. Please be honest. **


End file.
